


Three Little Pigs

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Garrison days, M/M, Pre-Voltron, jokester lance, shiro didnt go on the kerberos misson, worried Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Shiro didn't go on the Kerberos mission.Keith is actually social





	Three Little Pigs

“Lance, Buddy. I love you and everything, but are you sure this is a good idea? What if you get caught, and just out of curiosity, how the hell did you get them in here?” Hunk sooks and I roll my eyes, paint brush in my hand finishing the final touches of the big, black number four on the side of the pig, the other two pottering around the small room.

“Its fine, Hunk. Stress less. We can get away with this. I still don’t know why the garrison doesn’t have cameras, but they will regret not having them after this, besides, according to Pidge everything checked out, other than the teachers that patrol, there’s no other security in the whole building.” I chuckle, standing up and moving away from the pig.

“Um, isn’t that supposed to read three?” I snicker and pull Hunk under my arm and close to my face,

“That’s the point my Dude. They will waste so much time, looking for number three, we can sneak into the kitchen and change the food plans. Aren’t you sick of eating slop?” Hunk sighed but nodded. I cheer lightly and let go of the loveable giant and round the three pigs up.

“So, what? We just let them out?” I smirk, reaching under the tunic of my uniform and pulled out a plasma gun.

“Nope!” I smirk, opening the door slightly before shooting each three of the pigs in the ass. Each squealed one after the other, shoving their way through the slightly opened door and out into the hall where they all went different directions. “Let the games begin.” I chuckle, throwing the gun somewhere into the messy room and stepping out.

“What the fuck?!” I turn and grunt, dropping to the ground, a body falling on top of me. I groan, banging my head on the ground as I recognise the voice of the body on top of me.

“Kogane.” I grumble and open my eyes, seeing Keith mere inches from my face. I pout and shove him off of me, not wanting to deal with those emotions right now.

“What the hell did you do? It’s McClain, isn’t it?” The other blurts and sits up. I copy him, but stand up all the way.

“It’s called having a plan, we have shit to do. Now Keith, it would be awesome if you didn’t tell anyone about this interaction, it would be great to actually get away with it and not have you spoil it.” I grumble, turning to try and find Hunk, who was still standing in the room.

“ **Guys, can you hear me? The teachers have found the pig. The offices are empty. Now’s your chance!** ” Pidge's voice echoes through the modulated walkie-talkie Pidge and Hunk tinkered with so that the teachers can’t pick up on the wave length.

“Thanks Pidge, on our way to location now.” I reply,

“I want in.” I jump and turn my head to Keith.

“Excuse me? No, this is our plan, don’t even think about trying to help.” Keith rolls his eyes and sighs.

“You need another person, if Gunderson is look out, Hunk is— Hunk and you are whatever you are; you need a middle man. I can be the uh— what’s it called, the beautiful distraction.” Keith keeps mumbling but I sigh,

“Beautiful you are.” I mumble lowly, shaking my head. “Fine. Make sure they think there is still a pig on the loose. We only need fifteen minutes.” Keith nodded and took off in the direction of one of the pigs. “Come on, time to run, Hunk!” I grab the other out of the room and we take off towards the kitchens.

“So, why was Kogane flirting with you? Is there like, something you aren’t telling me? Because I don’t care if you’re gay or something, I just wanna know that you’re getting it on with Kogane, because that guy is scary. Especially after that failed Kerberos mission, apparently his guardian was supposed to be on it or something.” Hunk babbles and I roll my eyes,

“Hunk, chill out. He wasn’t flirting with me, he just likes trouble and he probably saw what we are doing was something bad and wanted in. Besides, he wouldn’t be into me like that, he probably isn’t even gay or anything.” I manage out, finally arriving to the kitchens.

“But I thought he was hooking up with that Jam—” I hiss,

“I don’t wanna talk about! Just get in there and fix the order log!” I snap and Hunk quietens. My shoulders sag and I frown. “Sorry, just get the job done. We can talk about this later if it makes you feel better.” Hunk nods, not saying anything as he walks into the kitchens, the door shutting behind him.

I stand out against the wall in the hall, keeping looking out for anyone that might be coming this way. “Hurry up, Hunk.” I worry to myself, checking the clock on the wall, ten minutes already passing.

I knew any normal person would go in there to check on him, but I’ve seen way too many action movies, and that’s when they get caught.

“How’s it going?” I lift my gaze to see Keith walking towards me,

“Good I think. How was everything on your end?” I mumble back, taking my gaze off of the raven, mullet haired beauty.

“Good. They’ve only caught one and four, they still think there’s two more.” I smile weakly and wait, shuffling on my feet.

“That’s good. And thank you. I was worried you were gonna rat us out for the pigs, which I’m fine with, just as long as no one finds out what we are doing here.” I explain and Keith moves closer.

“I understand, not a lot of people are a fan of me. I don’t talk too much, Shiro— after Shiro almost went on that Kerberos mission, I realised I needed to talk to more people. Because if I lost him, Adam would be ridden with grief, and I would be left by myself again.” I stare at Keith with soft eyes.

“What do you mean, again?” I ask and Keith puffs, a small pout appearing on his face.

“I’m in the foster system, well— I was sorta. My mother left when I was a kid, I don’t know what happened to her. But, my Dad died saving a kid from a burning fire. His suit broke and the smoke went into his lungs. He couldn’t breathe.” I frown, and without thinking, I tug Keith into a big hug, my arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. My eyes widen and I pull away quickly,

“Sorry. I come from a hugging family and when people are sad, it’s the first thing I can think of to do.” I blurt to Keith's red face. I chuckle awkwardly and Keith smiles.

“It’s okay, I liked it— shit!” I straighten up and stare at him,

“What?” Keith rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Iverson is coming this way. We need to distract him. Do you trust me?” I frown but nod and Keith is suddenly in my space, pressing me against the wall.

I can’t think. I’ve forgotten how to. Keith's lips were pressed against mine, a whine escaping my lips. “Kiss back,” He whispers against my lips, hands settling on my waist, rubbing my hip.

I whine and push back against him, my lips slowly beginning to move. What the hell has my life come to? I lightly push my tongue forward, licking against Keith's lip, asking for entrance which was granted after a short moment.

A quiet moan leaves me, my arms curling up around Keith's neck, playing with the ends of his hair, the same noise leaving Keith, his grip tightening around me.

“Cadet Kogane, Cadet McClain, split apart now!” We split apart at Iverson’s words and stand next to each other, faces red. My office, now the both of you.” Iverson turns around and starts back the way he came, the pair of us following him. Before we start walking, I knock on the wall twice, letting Hunk know that I was being taken away.

*

“I will not ask as to what has happened between you to, but I will not permit it in the halls. By all means, you can keep whatever this is going, but do keep it behind closed doors. I will not permit PDA in this institution and I will not let you keep it going.” We both nod, our gazes dropped.

“Yes sir.” We both mumble.

“Dismissed.” Keith and I look at each other before dashing out of the room and into the hall where Hunk and Pidge were waiting for us. We stopped running and when the door was shut, we burst out laughing, the other two staring at us oddly.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell us off!” Keith managed out in between his laughs, pushing me further into crazy laughter.

“And then he didn’t even care that we were—!” I manage out, Keith laughing again.

“Um, are you guys okay? What happened?” We sober up slightly, small chuckles escaping us every few moments.

“We can talk about it in our room. Let’s go.” I smile, turning to see Keith with the same smile on his face. When the other two move ahead of us, I stop Keith and turn to him. “Are you single?” I ask and Keith furrows his brows.

“What?” I sigh and roll my eyes,

“Are you dating someone? Like James or whatever?” Keith shakes his head and frowns,

“No, wh—?” I cut him off pressing my lips against his again.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.” I take his hand and catch up to the others.


End file.
